Bedtime Stories
by Zabbie Q
Summary: Poppa tells the little trains two tales about the early rolling stock


A/N: CB's/Caboose's costume in different productions show that he used to be a boxcar before he converted to a caboose.

While I tried to be as accurate as possible with the timeline of railway history, some artistic license was taken in order to fit it with the StEx universe.

* * *

"About time you all get to bed now," said the old steamer Poppa McCoy as he looked down at his charges playing Flinch on his rug. "Your folks ain't gonna be happy with me if I let you stay up all night."

The children promptly groaned. There were three of them on the floor: Ashley, the little carriage who was in training to be a ladies smoking car (although she hadn't yet been given her first cigarette), the red boxcar boy named C.B. (who was more a teenager now), and Poppa's latest discovery, the young steam locomotive the old man had found abandoned outside the yard. His name was Russell, but the other trains had taken to calling him Rusty due to the little patch of rust that was growing on his left shoulder.

"Can't we finish our card game?" complained Ashley. "I'll never get good enough to play with passengers if I don't practice."

"Best obey our elders, Ashy," said C.B., reaching for the deck on the rug. "Although my folks say I can stay up later, Poppa, since I'm old enough now." He had a note of pride in his voice which made Poppa smile a little.

Rusty didn't say anything. He obediently passed his hand of cards to C.B. for the older truck to shuffle, although Poppa saw him grimace at the abrupt end of the festivities. Under Poppa's care, Rusty had gotten to the point where he could look other trains in the eyes now, but the once neglected child still wasn't the chatterbox of Ashley's or even C.B's caliber.

"But I'm not tired, Poppa," insisted Ashley. "I'll probably just lie awake until dawn."

Poppa rubbed his wrinkling chin, looking down at the three children. "Well, when I was your age, my mama would tell us stories when we weren't yet tired enough for bed."

Ashley's brown eyes lit up. "Sure!"

The red boxcar shook his head, crinkling his thin nose. "I'm too old for stories."

"Then I guess you can wash up for bed like a big boy while I tell little Ashy here a tale," replied Poppa, pointing toward the door and the water pump beyond.

C.B. flushed a little, his face momentarily resembling his red paint, and he made an effort to look casual as he rolled toward the door.

Poppa sat down in his chair, and Ashley scooted on her wooden knees to sit at his wheels. Poppa looked at his steam ward, who still sat awkwardly on the rug, as if unsure as to whether he was invited. The older steamer gave the boy a compassionate smile. "Wanna hear it too?"

"Okay," said the quiet Rusty, and he slid over to sit next to the wooden carriage, and he wrapped his iron arms around his knees.

"Now, have I ever told you two about where the first trains came from?"

"No, Poppa," replied Ashley, and Rusty shook his head.

"Then Poppa will tell you," the old steamer said. "It all started centuries ago…"

* * *

Before the first trains, there were the humans, and the humans needed to get places that their horses and buggies could not carry them. "What can we do?" the humans asked each other.

What the humans did not know was that the celestial machines were listening to them, and the celestial machines held a conference across the galaxy above. The Milky Way Flyer, the great engine himself, called together his court. From the different corners of existence came the mighty trains which included his brothers, the Nebula Limited and the Black Hole Express, his sisters, the Starburst and the Star Cluster, and his children, the Moonlight Special, the Sunlight Flyer, the Asteroid Flyer, and, of course, his youngest son, the Starlight Express.

"What shall we do to assist these humans?" asked the Milky Way Flyer, gazing upon the celestial court. "What clever invention can we inspire them with to help them now?"

"We already gave the Ancient Greeks the Diolkos," grumbled his brother, the Nebula Limited, "and we gave the Holy Roman Empire those wagonways for their mining. The humans should be grateful."

"That's a brilliant idea, Nebula," said the Milky Way Flyer, ignoring his negativity. "We shall have them develop the Waggonway into something mighty. The Way of Rails!"

"Or perhaps we can call it the railway," suggested the Starlight Express, but the others told him it would never catch on.

The question then was which kind of technological advancement would they share with the humans. The celestial machines discussed it: first one plan, then another, and finally there came out three ideas.

"We should give them something strong," said the Milky Way's son, the Asteroid Flyer. "Tie horses to their carriages and have the animals pull them."

"We should give them something elegant," said his daughter, the Moonlight Special. "Like a carriage driven by a sail like a boat!"

"We should give them something reliable," said his youngest, the Starlight Express. "We should give them fire and water and turn it into steam." His siblings laughed at him, and even the Milky Way Flyer patted his son's head.

The Milky Way Flyer flipped a coin, and the Asteroid Flyer won the toss, and he went down to earth to a region in England. He whispered into the ears of humans, and the manufacturers were filled with visions of carts and carriages pulled by horses down the way of rails.

With the help of the other celestial machines, the humans designed their creation: the first carriages and wagons who could change forms between box-like carts that could carry passengers and goods and the form of the celestials themselves, able to stand like humans and roll about with wheels upon their feet.

Within two centuries tramways were built across England and Scotland, and slowly the technology began to spread across Europe — but not as quickly as the Starlight Express would have liked.

"So, you're only favouring the European inventors?" asked the Starlight Express at the tail end of the eighteenth century as he and his brother looked down upon the earth.

"It's not like anyone from the Americas will do anything worthwhile," laughed the Asteroid Flyer.

However, the Starlight Express had compassion for both the trains and the humans below. The horses could only move so fast, even as a team, and he knew the trams were not reliable for the kind of work the railways would need in the future. The Starlight Express had the gift of foresight, and he could see that there would be dark days coming when trains would need to go fast to save humans.

However, he had kept silent for these past two centuries. The Asteroid Flyer was proud that the Milky Way Flyer had allowed his idea to be implemented upon the earth, and the Starlight knew his brother would take it as a challenge if he openly suggested another way.

So, like any philanthropist with a will to live, the Starlight Express sneaked down to earth one day while his brother chucked meteors at the moon, and he found a few inventors and whispered into their ears. They were filled with visions of locomotives who had fire and water inside them that would send the trains down the railway much faster than any horse ever could.

The newborn engines were not built overnight, but within time the very first steam locomotive opened his eyes and pulled a train of coaches down the rails — and unfortunately the Asteroid Flyer looked down upon earth one day and saw that horses were not pulling his wonderful carriages.

The Asteroid Flyer went before his father and demanded retribution, but the Milky Way looked down upon the steam locomotives as well and decided that this new train was indeed more practical. So, the Asteroid was dismissed from his father's court, but he vowed revenge against the Starlight. However, the Moonlight Special overheard her brother and warned the Starlight to flee.

The Starlight Express left his home among the starry rails, intending never to return. Some say he hid among the mortal trains and still rolls across the earth helping others and inspiring more manufacturers to build rolling stock, but that is another story, I'm afraid.

* * *

"It was a rotten thing of the Asteroid Flyer to do to the Starlight," said C.B. from where he stood by the door, listening with interest. "How can anybody turn on their brother over something like that?"

"That's what pride can do to you, son," said Poppa with a shake of his head, although he inwardly smiled at the childlike enthusiasm on the young truck's face.

"But Mrs. Wheelson the school car said that there used to be trains that moved by sails," pointed out Ashley. "The Moonlight Special got her trains built."

"That is another story, dear," replied Poppa, and his kind brown eyes became sad, "although the Asteroid Flyer weren't too keen on them being built either."

Rusty had been watching Poppa with fascination throughout the story, and now he leaned forward, his dark eyes widening. "Your voice changes when you talk about them," said the little steamer. "You talk like you were there."

"Don't be silly, boy," laughed Poppa.

"You also don't talk like a hick no more," pointed out Ashley.

"Quiet, child."

C.B. drew himself, puffing out his wooden chest with its large boxcar door as he rolled over toward the younger trains. "It's all stories anyway, fellas," he said, giving them a patient, if condescending, look. "There couldn't really be trains rolling around in space. Otherwise anyone could look through a telescope and see the rails."

"If it's too childish for you, would you like to turn in now, C.B.?" asked Poppa, giving him a warning glance.

"Of course not," said C.B. quickly. "After all, stories about the earth being flat can still be interesting to modern readers." He moved to lean against the shed wall. "And those stories about traveling to the moon are still imaginative even though we'll probably never see anyone go up there in our lifetime."

"Thank you for your approval, son," replied Poppa dryly.

"What happened to the earth trains?" asked Rusty. "If the Asteroid Flyer hated steamers so much, how come there are still steamers around?"

"And what about electric trains?" asked Ashley. "And when will you tell us about the sail trains?"

"In time, in time," said Poppa, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I guess I can tell you just one more story before you three turn in."

* * *

Things had become tense among the celestial trains after the Starlight left. The Asteroid Flyer hated the steam-powered locomotives with all the depth of his heart. He had been proud that his idea had been used for centuries, and now the steamers were overshadowing his horse-drawn trams.

But the Asteroid could not openly attack the steamers now that they had his father's approval, so he watched and waited nearly thirty years for his revenge.

Then one day he saw his chance.

In the days when the railroads were still young, the manufacturers had only made boy trains. There were only boy carriages and boy wagons and boy engines. That was not much of a problem for the goods trains that hauled coal, but the Liverpool and Manchester Railway, the first exclusively steam-hauled passenger line, certainly suffered. It was now the nineteenth century, and lady humans were still uncomfortable riding inside male carriages. The mere thought sent many tumbling upon their fainting couches.

"Perhaps it is time to inspire the builders to create she-carriages," suggested the Moonlight Special to her father. "I can assist them."

"Allow me," insisted the Asteroid with a voice dripping of honey. "I can give them ideas for the most luxurious of carriages, my father, and the women of the earth need not faint any longer."

The Milky Way gave his son leave, and the Asteroid flew to earth to unleash his sinister plan.

He found an inventor and inspired him with blueprints for the she-carriage. Under the Asteroid's influence, the manufacturer built a woman made from wood and brought her to life. Her seats were made of comfortable cushions, and she was given a dress made of upholstery. Of course, they still needed to test her before putting her on a passenger train, so it was a good month before anyone outside the factory saw her — and the Asteroid Flyer used that to his advantage.

On the newborn carriage's first night, the Asteroid visited her in a dream.

"I have a present for you," said the Asteroid to the newborn. "I want you to share it with the other trains when the time is right."

"What is it?" asked the she-carriage.

"Wait and see. Wait and see," said the Asteroid, and every night he would visit her dreams, making the same promise. "Wait and see."

In that first month of her life, the little carriage grew more and more curious of the present, wondering if she would ever see it. Her dreams ceased the day she rolled out of the factory, but that did not stop her from imagining what wonderful thing she would receive.

Now, the trains of that time were simple folk. They never fought or coveted another's possessions or praise, and they lived together in harmony as brothers. When the she-carriage at last rolled onto the track, the other trains welcomed her into their midst as a sister and friend. Among them was the Liverpool and Manchester's eldest steamer, who was one of the creations the Starlight Express had whispered into existence. While in hiding, the celestial train had warned his creation in a dream to stay alert and keep an eye out for what the Asteroid Flyer might try to send against him and the other rolling stock. However, when the steamer saw the new carriage, the Starlight's warnings were forgotten. She was very beautiful, and he could not explain why that made him so tongue tied.

After a time, the steamer consulted with one of his human engineers, who had a wife and children, and the steamer decided that he should act upon his warm feelings for the coach. He asked her to be his wife, and the carriage agreed, and the trains all came together to celebrate their union.

The day of the wedding arrived, and the engine and carriage exchanged their vows. The guests sat down to a wedding feast, and the she-carriage excused herself, seeking a few moments of peace from the noises of her brethren. She went into a shed — and she was startled to see a train she did not recognize standing inside as if waiting for her.

However, the stranger smiled kindly upon her and held up a beautifully wrapped parcel. "A gift for the happy couple," said the stranger, and in that moment the she-carriage remembered the voice from her dreams. "Take it to your husband and the wedding party and opened it in front of them. It's time you all got what was coming to you."

With a cry of joy, the carriage took the parcel and did as she was told. She rushed to meet her new husband and the other trains.

"What is it?" they asked.

"Wait and see. Wait and see!" beamed the carriage and opened the parcel.

All at once a shadow leapt from the parcel, and the trains covered their eyes in fear, but when they at last dared to peek, they saw nothing remained of the gift. They were disappointed.

"Why did you get our hopes up?" snarled one male carriages, but his brother rounded upon him.

"Why were you so gullible and stupid enough to believe her?" he demanded.

Their freight brother laughed at them both, mocking their naivete and insisting he had not been fooled, and the other kinsman began to bicker as well. That first bickering turned into the first brawl, and brothers became enemies, and the newlyweds fled their own feast to find safety.

What the trains did not know was that the moment the parcel had opened, the Asteroid's gift flew out and landed upon them all: Discord, Hate, Greed, Avarice, Adultery, Jealousy, Cruelty, Violence, Pride, and Despair were just a few among the wicked devices that were now inside them.

In a short time the Milky Way Flyer looked down upon the earth and saw that the peaceful trains had been corrupted. He called for the Asteroid Flyer to give an account, but his son did not respond to his summons. His other children searched for their brother, but the Asteroid had gone into hiding as well.

In the years since that day, the Starlight and the Asteroid have worked against the other for the fate of train kind. The Starlight flies across the earth, inspiring creativity and lending help to damaged trains, but the Asteroid sneaks from place to place, whispering into the ears of the inventors to create machines that will spell the doom of the steamers: vehicles brought into this world as slaves to oil and to electric wires which are cheaper than the steamers to make and maintain. This is why the Asteroid Flyer is called the infernal engine or the Diesel to this day.

* * *

"What's a 'diesel', Poppa?" asked Rusty, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Poppa began, but C.B. cut him off.

"Now, I _know_ you're making that stuff up," said the red boxcar with a shake of his head. "Diesels are just prototype trains from Switzerland, not spawns of the infernal engine." He turned to the younger trains. "They got banned from New York City a few years ago because of the pollution they emit. There's no reason to think that they will replace steamers."

"If that is what you feel, then that is what you feel," said Poppa quietly.

Ashley crossed her arms. "Why does the girl carriage have to be bad?" she complained.

Poppa gave her an empathetic look. "She wasn't bad. She was just influenced by the Asteroid when she was too young to know better — and there have been plenty of nice she-carriages and she-trucks since those days."

Rusty chewed on his lip, furrowing his dark brow. "Where's the Starlight Express now, Poppa?"

"Oh, that's another story," said the elder, "but I reckon he's somewhere on earth, keeping an eye out for trains." A smile appeared. "Some say he lives in the minds of those who welcome him, and he can do great things through them, even change the weather or go around the world in a heartbeat." Poppa leaned forward and dropped his voice, and the younger vehicles moved closer to hear. "If you listen real close at night, you can hear his wheels humming upon the track, looking for souls that need his help." Poppa then winked and got to his wheels. "And now it's time for little trains to go to bed."

* * *

Poppa stepped out of his darkened shed while the children slept, and he looked up at the night sky. The moon hung as a crescent among the stars, and Poppa felt a wave of homesickness which was not his own.

He closed his eyes and looked inside his mind and saw stars. Though he could not see the Starlight Express as an actual form, he had gotten skilled at detecting his presence.

"Moonlight Special is probably out tonight," said Poppa.

 _As is her way_ , replied the Starlight. Some of the stars grew brighter in a way that Poppa recognized as affection.

"What made you want me to tell them that story tonight?" asked Poppa.

 _I have my reasons_ , answered the Starlight mysteriously before he added, _Little Rusty was very interested, don't you think?_

"I'm glad he's coming out of his shell," sighed Poppa, rubbing his neck. "He needs some happiness after all he's been through." He hesitated before adding, "What you said about those diesels…"

 _My visions are not set in stone_ , said the Starlight, _but the Asteroid Flyer will not rest as long as one steamer is upon the rails_. The stars dimmed a little. _Those poor little diesel souls coming into this world to fight a war they did not start_...

Poppa suppressed a shudder. He tried not to think what that could mean for him, but he could not stop the image of little Rusty on a scrap pile, his dead body covered in corrosion…

 _Do not worry, my friend_ , whispered the Starlight. _There's a light at the end of this tunnel_.

Poppa jerked a nod, doing his best to push down the sick feeling in his mechanical stomach. In the years he had been a part of the Starlight, he had learned to believe his promises — though he still had a little difficulty believing some more than others.

 _The children will be safe for an hour_ , the Starlight then said. _There is a coach in China who will need us in five minutes. We must move, son_.

"Of course," said Poppa, and he opened his eyes, feeling the power of the Starlight flowing through him. Then in one fluid movement, he and the Starlight Express charged into the night.

THE END

* * *

A/N:

This has been my retelling of the Prometheus and Pandora myths (minus liver-eating eagle). I had originally wanted it to be another silly fic, but it didn't work out that way. What do you think of this style?

Have you ever notice that in a real-train AU you can divide the canon characters by whether they were built before or after the moon landing? Food for thought.

The Canadian Pacific actually used a school car which toured its property to educate the children of railroad workers and aboriginals (and some of the parents as well). Make of that what you will, fanfic writers.


End file.
